Skills
Skill Guide(JP) see also Skill List The Skill System was introduced on May 27th, 2014 Monsters cannot learn skills, except for Special Monsters. Skills can be learned and unlearned by himes. They can carry multiple skills at a time (two at lvl 6, three at lvl 20, and four at lvl 30). Many monsters in subjugation also have skills (mainly on gold difficulty or on higher up maps). Obtaining Skills Skills can be obtained from the following: 1) Drops from subjugation: For more information go to Skill List 2) Skill Summon: Chances of obtaining books this way will be determined by it's rarity (see below) 3) Spirit Stone Summon: Using Killing Stones to summon Lv5 Boost skill books or skill books for specific hime. 4) Gold Summon: Hime summoned from Gold Summon will have a random skill learned. Note* In Unity, only the 1st skill(regardless of placement) of the main hime will be transferred. For example, if the main hime has skills on slot 2 and slot 3, only the skill in slot 2 will be transferred. Using Skills There are 2 types of skill combinations methods: Level Up and Learn *For Shikihime to Learn skills you first need to use a skill suitable to her *If you accidentally used a skill on a slot that already has a skill, it will be overwritten *The number of skills a Hime can learn depends on the level she's currently at, each skill slot unlocks at a certain level: **1st Skill Slot : Lv1 **2nd Skill Slot : Lv6 **3rd Skill Slot : Lv20 **4th Skill Slot : Lv30 **5th Skill Slot : Lv35, Kei Extremely Rare tier only There is a success rate (%) for all Level Up skills and you can use Skill Items to help increase that rate *Combine same skill item to lvl up that skill....Note* it is not wise to use a secret book (of skill) to lvl up with.... best to 'forget' the original skill and re-learn it using that secret book *All items used in skill combination will be consumed no matter that result Brushes and Skills *There are various items that deals with skills. See also: Skill Brushes **Brush of Skill - Increase success rate of skill level up by 10%. **Brush of Skill (Low) - Increase success rate of skill level up by 20%. **Brush of Skill (Mid) - Increases success rate of skill level up by 30%. **Brush of Skill (High) - Increases success rate of skill level up by 40%. **Brush of Skill (Secret) - Increases success rate of skill level up by 50%. **Brush of Skill (Sky) - Increases success rate of skill level up by 60%. **Brush of Oblivion - Used to forget skills. **Brush of God Moves - Used to remove skills. (Skill will become skill book, can't be used on Good Fortune Bearer. Hime will remain intact.) **Ink stone of Skill - Transform Shikihime into a Brush of Skill. (you will lose the Hime) **Brush of Tradition - Transform Shikihime into a skill book. (for the 1st skill irregardless of placing). Forgetting Skills You can remove a skill from a hime by using the Brush of Oblivion, obtainable for 1,000 Bronze Coins at the Shop. To use it, click Learn Skill on the skill you want to remove. Then click on Select Item and choose the Brush of Oblivion, then click Combine. Skill Rarity Types of Skills Shikihime mastering skills will show their effects in combat. There are four types of skills: Buff Skills This skill type enhances the stats of hime, increasing str, agi, or even critical rate. Auto Skills This type is for Target skills. Hime with Target skill will attack enemies of specific attack type(melee/range/magic/AoE). Special Skills These are skills with special functions, like attacking first, ignoring defenses, and AoE attacks. Unique Skill of specific hime falls into this category as well. Aid Skills These skills increase the drop rate of items, cards, and currency while subjugating. Skill Books For a complete list of Skill Books see Skill List Skill Books are obtained in four different ways: 1) Skill books are found at specific subjugation points on Silver and Gold 'difficulties, with the exception of Sculptor Mountain and certain Map 4 Subjugations. 2) They can be obtained from Skill Summons as different ranks as well. Most Skills, except Hime-Specific and Event-Only skills, are obtainable from Skill Summon. 3) Spirit Stone Summon 4) Turning a HIme into the skill that is in the first slot that is occupied ... see Skill Brushes 'Notes *In general, Attack Boost, Defense Boost, etc comes in percentages. Example: Increase attack by 2% as opposed to the Attack Up, which increases the attack by a specific amount. Percentage only affects base stats, stats from their UP skills are not included(but they stack). *Lv.1 is 2%. Lv.2 is 8%. Lv.3 is 12%. Lv.4 is 24%. Lv.5 is 30%. This applies to ATK and DEF. AGI and REC has different percentages. For Legendary skills and most common skills : (NOT stat UP or control skills) Ranks of Skill Books *'Book' of name - Used to learn name *'Secret Book' number of name - Used to learn name level number. It can also raise skill level with a high probability. '''Note* '''If you want to increase the level of a skill already equipped it is better to Forget that skill then Learn the skill again at the higher level. For a better explanation see Skills Category:Guides